Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by beckybrit
Summary: When Draco agrees to help Harry with one of his Auror cases, things don't exactly go as planned.


**a/n Huge thanks to Fr333bird for beta'ing when she was feeling a touch delicate. This contains mild violence/torture, but also some fluff and smut to even things out.**

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

"Where the fuck is he?"

Draco stayed silent, refusing to answer the question for the second time of asking.

_Crack!_

Draco's shocked gasp filled the room as his face snapped harshly to the side, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth. The ache in his jaw added to the throbbing round his left eye, now almost swollen shut from the first time he'd been hit.

**"**I find magic sorely lacking sometimes." Theo Nott leaned in close, his hot breath washing over Draco's ear making him shiver in a very unpleasant way. "There's nothing like getting your hands dirty, especially with a face as pretty as yours, _Malfoy_."

Nott stood up and paced in front of Draco, cracking his knuckles as if to emphasise his intent. Draco knew he could heal whatever damage Nott inflicted on him if he ever got his wand back, but it still fucking hurt. He didn't recognise the other two men in the room, and judging by the way none of them had bothered to disguise their identity, he assumed they had no intention of letting him go. Not while he was still breathing anyway.

Nott drew his wand, pointing it at the small spot between Draco's eyes. Draco arranged his features, as best he could considering the damage Nott had already caused, into a look of arrogant indifference. He knew that sooner or later Nott was going to tire of using his hands and would curse him with something particularly nasty and he was frankly fucking terrified of the _cruciatus_curse, but he refused to show any weakness.

**"**Where is _Potter_?" he hissed, stepping forward, wand trembling slightly as he barely contained his temper. "I know you came here together, so where the fuck is he?"

-oxo-

_Six hours earlier..._

**"**_Please...Draco," Harry asked, nudging Draco's legs apart and settling between them. "You are the expert after all."_

_Harry was currently working on a case involving stolen artwork. Draco was no auror, but Harry had insisted it would be a simple case of entering the building, identifying the stolen pieces and verifying their authenticit, and Draco's superior knowledge of rare and expensive art would be invaluable to the case._

**"**_Please," Harry asked again, running his tongue teasingly up the inside of Draco's thigh. "I could really..." he moved a little higher, sucking lightly on Draco's hip. "... use your help."_

_Draco moaned, writhing under Harry's firm hands that held him pressed into the bed. "I hope this isn't one of your..._oh yes, right there..._interrogation techniques._**"**

_He felt Harry's soft laughter against his skin, hot breath washing over him tantalisingly close to his achingly hard prick. "No," Harry whispered, finally putting Draco out of his misery and wrapping a hand around him. "This _particular _method is reserved just for you."_

**"**_I feel so special," Draco replied, voice surprisingly steady as he watched Harry swipe a thumb through the wetness at the tip of Draco's cock._

**"**_You should." Harry grinned, winking at Draco before bringing his thumb up to his mouth licking it clean._

_There was no more talking after that. Draco's head fell back onto the pillow as Harry's hot, wet and disturbingly talented mouth closed around him and began to slowly take him apart. Harry's tongue lapped and swirled along Draco's entire length as Harry sucked him deep into his throat. _

**"**_Merlin...Harry..." Draco groaned, unable to resist thrusting his hips up as Harry swallowed around him. He loved the way Harry pressed him back down, forcing him to remain still as Harry took his time, setting a leisurely pace that kept Draco hanging on the edge but not giving him enough to send him over._

_It was sweet, sweet torture, the slow slide of Harry's mouth as he backed off nearly all the way, with just the head of Draco's cock resting against his bottom lip. He flicked his tongue out, licking at the smooth flesh like a cat before taking Draco all the way back inside._

_Draco was close, so very, very close, he just need a little _something _and although he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's never begged for anything, he could feel the words already forming on his tongue._Please Harry, more, please...anything...just...more...

_Draco almost cried with relief when he felt Harry's fingers slip down between his arse cheeks and press against his hole, saving him from the incoherent babbling he was about to let slip and would surely never hear the end of._

_It was all over for Draco when Harry's finger slipped inside him at the same time Harry's mouth tightened around Draco's cock. He came with a hoarse cry, long slender hands fisting Harry's hair and holding him in place as Draco pulsed and emptied over his tongue._

_After gently removing Draco's hands from his head, Harry sat back on his heels, smirking as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Draco watched him through heavy-lidded eyes; the relaxed, post-blowjob state that he was currently in didn't prevent him from recognising the look on Harry's face._

_It was sort of smug and confident yet almost grateful at the same time. A look that Draco had only ever seen on Harry. It meant he knew that Draco was going to help him. And he was, too. Draco had had every intention of saying yes before Harry had decided to persuade him with his excellent fellatio skills, but he wasn't one to give in so easily. And he was never going to pass up the opportunity for _that_._

**"**_Fine," Draco eventually said, sighing dramatically. "I suppose I'll help you if you really need me to."_

_Harry grinned back, leaning in for a kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever."_

**"**_Yes, I am rather," Draco replied, more than a little smugly. He reached out and stroked a finger over the prominent bulge in Harry's jeans. "Now, let me show you just how good a boyfriend I am."_

_-oxo-_

**"**I have no idea where Potter is," Draco replied calmly, a hint of exasperation colouring his tone. "But I imagine by this time he's informed half of the Ministry about all of this." Draco would normally have waved his hands around at this point; unfortunately they were bound tightly to the arms of his chair. "The whole Auror department will be knocking on your door very soon."

**"**You're so full of shit, Malfoy. I know for a fact that Potter is still in the building..._somewhere_." Nott's eyes narrowed and Draco was incredibly grateful that his father had insisted on him learning occlumency from such an early age. If Nott could read his mind at this precise moment, he'd be rewarded with an image of an unconscious Harry Potter, lying in the exact spot where Draco had been captured.

The Aurors had discovered the warehouse two weeks ago and raided it, capturing most of the key members of the smuggling operation with only a few managing to escape. The warehouse was supposed to have been abandoned, the few remaining members of the smuggling ring long gone.

Except it wasn't. And they weren't gone.

It had all gone horribly wrong as soon as they'd entered; curses flying at them from all directions and Harry had gone down protecting Draco, in typical Harry Potter fashion.

Draco, cursing his inability to cast a _Patronus _to summon help, had managed to pull Harry to safety and cast a hasty concealing charm before he was captured by Nott's accomplices, telling them as smugly as he could muster that Potter had already escaped to get help. They were, thankfully, stupid enough to believe him -anyone who really knew Harry Potter would know he'd never leave his partner behind. Especially when this particular partner had been sharing his bed for the last four months.

Nobody but their closest friends was aware of this new development in his and Harry's relationship and considering his current circumstances, Draco was particularly thankful for that. If they managed to find Harry before he regained consciousness, then Nott would have a field day with that little bit of information. Draco shuddered a little at the thought.

**"**This is your last chance, Malfoy," Nott sneered, tracing his wand painfully over Draco's swollen left eye.

**"**Fuck off," Draco spat, hissing as Nott pressed his wand against the tender skin.

**"**_Crucio_."

Draco's body instantly spasmed, knuckles turning white where they gripped the chair as pain flooded his body. He screamed, a loud and terrifying sound, unable to focus on anything other than the pain.

The three men in the room grinned as Draco's face contorted in agony. "Not so pretty now, eh Malfoy."

Draco hardly registered the comment or the subsequent laughter, slumping forward and lapsing into unconsciousness as Nott finally released him from the curse. Just before his mind shut down and drifted into the welcoming blackness, he thought about that morning and how he really, really should learn to say no to Harry Potter.

-oxo—

Harry's head hurt. In fact, his whole body hurt. He gingerly rolled onto his side and tried to get up, stumbling slightly and having to lean back against the crates behind him for support. Harry carefully surveyed his surroundings, confused for a second as to where he was until it all came rushing back to him a flurry of images and his breath caught painfully in his chest. _Draco!_

Harry looked around frantically but there was no sign of him anywhere. He wanted to shout out his name but had no idea if their attackers were still nearby or not. _Where the fuck was he? _If Draco had been captured surely they would have taken Harry too? Harry hoped that Draco had escaped, but knew that the more realistic explanation was that Draco had managed to cast a charm hiding Harry before he'd been taken.

The last thing Harry remembered was pulling Draco out of the way as someone sent a nasty looking curse straight at him. It must have hit him and knocked him out. He felt over his body for injuries, tentatively stretching out his arms and legs and sighing in relief when nothing seemed to be broken.

Harry listened for voices, but the area around him seemed eerily quiet. Good enough, he thought. If Draco had been taken then there was no time to waste. Harry was well aware what sort of people were holding Draco and he tried very hard not to think what they might be doing to him. He needed to concentrate, work out how to rescue Draco and get them both out of here -not think of all the inventive and painful ways he would hurt anyone if they laid a finger on Draco.

Harry quickly drew his wand and cast a _Patronus_, giving a brief description of what had happened and sending it off to the Head Auror, Robards. He waited for the reply, not surprised when it came back and ordered him to do nothing until back-up arrived. He suspected Robards wouldn't be too surprised when Harry ignored it and set off to find Draco.

-oxo-

For a split second as he regained consciousness, Draco thought it had all been a nightmare - a cruel and terrifying nightmare. He opened his eyes at the same time he realised that his hands were still tied to the chair and all traces of hope disappeared in an instant. Tendrils of fear snaked their way up Draco's spine as his gaze landed on Nott.

**"**The_ Cruciatus Curse_ really is a nasty little beast, isn't it?" he said, laughing as Draco recoiled. "It's one of my favourites."

Draco didn't say anything, He knew Nott was baiting him trying to get a reaction and Draco refused to give him the satisfaction of a response.

**"**Fortunately for you, we won't need to do that again. Pity."

Draco eyed him warily, not believing for one minute that Nott had given up already. He glanced around the room, desperately hoping that they hadn't found Harry while he'd been passed out. Draco couldn't see Harry anywhere but his relief was short lived as he looked back over at Nott and noticed the small vial in the palm of his hand.

_Veritaserum_

Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat.

**"**I could have used this earlier, but where's the fun in that?" At a quick gesture from Nott, Draco was grabbed and his mouth forced open, allowing Nott to empty a couple of drops of the truth potion onto his tongue.

**"**Now, let's try this again. Where is Potter?"

Despite Draco's desperate attempts to resist, he told them precisely where Harry was and how he had hidden him. Nott sent his thugs, who Draco had finally discovered were called Briggs and Carter, off to find Harry and all Draco could do was wait. Well, wait and hope that Harry had woken up and was on his way to rescue him, because Draco knew for certain that Nott intended to kill them both.

The next thirty minutes were a different kind of torture as Nott took great delight in asking Draco all manner of personal questions which Draco was forced to answer. He was getting dangerously close to asking about Draco's latest 'fuck' - as Nott so delicately put it- when he suddenly cocked his head to one side and smirked at Draco.

**"**What is your relationship with Harry Potter?"

Draco bit his lip in an effort not to answer, but the words forced themselves out of his mouth. "He's my boyfriend."

**"**Oh, that's perfect Malfoy. _Perfect_." Nott grinned in triumph as Briggs slunk back through the door, followed closely by Carter.

**"**Well?" Nott demanded. "Where the fuck is Potter?"

**"**Gone, boss." Carter replied, shrinking back at the murderous look on Nott's face. "We couldn't find him anywhere."

**"**Well let's see if we can get him to come to us." Nott whipped out his wand and pointed it at his own throat. "After all, we have something of his."

-oxo—

The warehouse was huge, separated out into large areas and long narrow corridors. Harry knew from the report that magic had been used to expand the insides, but he never really expected it to be this big. He set about systematically searching through each of the rooms - most were empty, already cleaned out by the looks of things - but as Harry neared the back of the building the last few rooms were filled to the brim with art.

Harry only gave it a cursory glance, interested in nothing else other than finding Draco. The fact that these rooms still held artefacts was promising though, and Harry fervently hoped that it meant that the people who had attacked them and taken Draco, were also here. He rushed past them, looking quickly in each room that he passed but finding nothing.

As Harry silently approached the room at the end, a loud, booming voice echoed around the whole building making Harry almost jump out of his skin.

**"**Harry Potter? I know you're listening. We have Malfoy, and if you don't come and get him then I think I'll have to kill him." There was a pause. "You have ten minutes."

**"**Fuck!" Harry cursed, abandoning all attempts at stealth and set off at a run. He recognised that voice. Theo Nott was second in command and one of the few that escaped the initial raid. He was also a sadistic bully and according to those members that had been captured, he liked to handle things _personally_. Add that to the way Nott and Draco had fallen out after the war and there was only one way this was going to end. Badly. Nott was going to kill Draco unless Harry got to him first.

Just as Harry reached the very back of the building, Nott's voice rang out again. "Tick tock, Harry. Five minutes."

Finally Harry could hear voices up ahead and with his wand drawn and ready, Harry crept around the last corner. The corridor held three rooms, the doors to the first two were closed and padlocked, but the third was slightly ajar and Harry could hear several voices coming from inside.

**"**Well, Malfoy. Looks like Potter's not going to save you this time." Harry heard muted laughter echo around the room. "I'd say that I'm sorry for all of this, but I'm really not."

Harry flinched at the sneer in Nott's voice, and wanted nothing more than to rush in and get Draco out of there. But he also knew that he should probably wait for the other Aurors to arrive, there were obviously more people than just Nott and Draco in there and he didn't want to put Draco in any more danger. Harry hesitated outside the door; he had a pretty good view of the room and could see Nott as he stood leering down at Draco who sat slumped back in his chair.

Harry's temper flared and went through the roof as he took in the state of Draco's face. It was bruised and bloody, his hair stuck to a nasty looking cut on his forehead. Harry quickly scanned the rest of Draco's body, his hands bunching into fists at the sight of the ropes cutting into Draco's wrists where he was bound to the chair.

There was movement off to the side as Nott nodded at someone Harry couldn't see and stretched out his arm. Harry watched in horror as Nott appeared to have been handed his wand and was now pointing it at Draco's chest.

**"**_Avada Kedavra_**"**

-oxo-

Draco's heart beat furiously in his chest as he saw green light explode from Nott's wand. This was it, he thought. He was going to die at the hand of a sadistic bastard all because he offered to help out his boyfriend. Draco closed his eyes and braced himself for the killing blow, not wanting Nott's face to be the last thing he saw before he died. Instead he pictured Harry. Harry's face that morning in bed, the way he looked when Draco did that think with his tongue that Pansy had taught him -one drunken night that they never spoke of again.

Draco felt it slam into his chest knocking the breath from his lungs and then he was falling, his mind idly wondering that dying was not at all how he had imagined. Then it all went black.

-oxo-

Draco heard commotion around him; shouting and sounds of a struggle and thought how strange. He'd always assumed that death would be a quiet and sedate affair, how typical that his should be full of the sounds of fighting and chaos and people calling his name. People that sounded an awful lot like Harry.

Draco's heart sank as he realised that Harry must be dead too. The thought that he wasn't alone after death was little comfort as he remembered Harry; so full of life and laughter, always ready to help anyone and-

**"**Draco!"

Draco felt a rough shake to his shoulder and to his utter dismay he felt pain flood his body. Was it too much to ask that he got a little peace when he died?

**"**Draco! Wake up, please..."

**"**Merlin's beard, Harry!" Draco grumbled without bothering to open his eyes. "We're dead. what could possibly be so important?"

**"**Dead?" He heard Harry's relieved laughter from next to his head. "We're not dead you prat."

**"**But -"

Draco cracked an eye open and took in his surroundings. He was on the floor, still in the room where Nott had tortured him, but no longer tied to the chair.

**"**But, what happened?" Draco asked, still a little confused. "Nott...he cursed me... I thought..."

Draco closed his eyes and listened as Harry explained how he'd found the room where Nott was keeping Draco. How he saw Nott raise his wand and send the killing curse straight at Draco's chest. His voice broke as he told Draco that he thought that he was too late, that Draco was going to die and it was all his fault.

**"**I'm so sorry, Draco." He drew in a shuddering breath. "I never should have brought you here. I put you in danger and almost lost you."

**"**Shh..." Draco put his fingers over Harry's lips. "Just tell me what happened next?"

**"**Oh, well..." Harry glanced over to Draco's other side and when Draco followed his gaze he saw the lifeless body of Carter, lying in a heap on the floor. "I managed to shove Nott just enough that the curse missed you and hit _him_instead." Harry gestured over to Carter. "Unfortunately he fell into you and knocked you flying."

Draco tried to sit up, but Harry's gentle hand on his chest kept him in place.

**"**No, stay still," Harry said, his voice soft. "You took a nasty fall and hit your head, not to mention everything else that bastard did to you," Harry added, and Draco noticed the hard line of his jaw as he struggled to remain calm.

Draco reached up to stroke Harry's cheek, running his fingertips gently over the slightly rough skin. "Thank you, Harry," he said, smiling softly. "You saved me, again."

Harry opened his mouth and Draco knew he was about to protest, but they were interrupted before either of them could speak.

**"**You two need to get to St Mungo's." Draco recognised Robards voice, and for the first time he noticed the other Aurors in the room. "Malfoy here sustained quite a lot of injuries and _you_ need to get that looked at, Harry."

Draco's eyes immediately shot to the where Robards was pointing at, and for the first time he saw the dark red stain covering the left side of Harry's shirt.

**"**You're hurt," Draco said, his heart rate picking back up as he tried to lift Harry's shirt to get a better look. Harry slapped his hand away, saying it was nothing for him to worry about. "Nott was being _difficult_." Harry pointed in the direction of the door just in time for Draco to see a bloody and angry looking Theo Nott being manhandled out of the door.

**"**Both of you, St Mungo's now." Robards no-nonsense voice interrupted them again. He called over a couple of the other Aurors and before Draco had time to ask anything else he found himself being Apparated away into the care of the capable hands of the healers at St Mungo's.

-oxo-

Draco was allowed home after spending two days recovering in hospital. Two days where he harassed the medi-witches so much about being released, that in the end they almost begged Harry to take him away. Harry's injury hadn't been too severe and he'd only had to spend a few hours there while the healers fixed him up.

This was the first morning they'd woken up together since the_incident _and Draco was had no intention of leaving Harry's bed for the next few hours at the very least.

He moaned in satisfaction as Harry's lips found their way down across his bare chest. Soft lips trailing across his skin as Harry trailed a path under the covers.

**"**You do realise," Draco said, lifting the sheet so that he could see Harry's face. "That I'm never doing you any more favours, don't you." Draco quirked an eyebrow indicating Harry's position and reminding Harry of the last time they did this. "No matter what you offer."

**"**What?" Harry asked, looking slightly shocked as his eyes travelled between Draco's face and his prick. "None at all?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, you prat, sexual favours don't count." Draco muttered as he settled down into his pillow. "Besides, I believe _you_will owe _me_for the foreseeable future."

**"**Well," Harry said, grinning up at Draco and licking his lips. "I guess I'd better get started on that."

_The End._


End file.
